


Steve’s Geheimnis

by TLen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Steve hat ein Geheimnis, das alles verändert.





	Steve’s Geheimnis

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Nun mach schon auf, ich weiß, dass du da bist.“ Ungeduldig trommelte Danny Williams gegen die Tür zu Steve McGaretts Haus. Die weihnachtliche Musik, die aus dem gekippten Küchenfenster drang, war für ihn Indiz genug, dass sein Boss und Freund anwesend war. Denn, wenn Steve McGarett eines war, dann war er gründlich und vorsichtig. Nie würde er das Haus ungesichert, sprich mit offenem Fenster, verlassen.

Danny trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Als hätte er am Tag vor Weihnachten nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier wie ein dummer Schuljunge stehen gelassen zu werden. Warum auch musste mal wieder er den Kürzeren ziehen? Sie hatten gelost, mit Kamekonas Strohhalmen, wer denn nun nachschauen gehen sollte, was mit Steve los war. 

Nicht, dass er nicht selbst genauso besorgt um den Freund war, wie die anderen, nachdem Steve vor drei Tagen plötzlich erklärt hatte, er werde auf unbestimmte Zeit frei nehmen. Sie alle kannten McGarrett gut genug, um alarmiert zu sein und einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Alleingänge zu fürchten. Dass Kono heimlich Steves Handy beobachtet hatte und es an verschiedenen Stellen der Insel eingelogt gewesen war, beruhigte sie nur etwas. So hatten sie schließlich auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsessen beschlossen, einer müsse nachschauen gehen, ob Steve zu Hause war und was er trieb. Danny hatte zwar halbherzig protestiert, vielleicht sei Catherine zurück und die beiden wollten einfach nur ungestört ihre Zweisamkeit genießen, aber schließlich dem Drängen der anderen und seinen eigenen Sorgen nachgegeben.

Er wollte gerade erneut klopfen und schlug mit der Hand fast Steve, der in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete. „Gibt es einen Notfall?“, fragte dieser. Zur Antwort bekam er nur ein vages Kopfschütteln, denn Danny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, besser gesagt, er starrte auf das Bündel Mensch in Steves Armen.

„Komm doch herein“, sagte Steve und trat zur Seite. Danny folgte ihm automatisch, während Steve die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Darf ich dir John Keoni McGarett vorstellen?“

„Deine Schwester hat ein zweites Kind?“, fragte Danny, als er seine Sprache endlich wieder fand. „Wieder ohne Mann dazu?“ 

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist nicht Marys Sohn, er ist meiner.“

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit war Danny sprachlos. Das war eine Wendung der Dinge, die er definitiv nicht erwartet hatte. Und die anderen garantiert auch nicht. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte er schließlich. „Äh herzlichen Glückwunsch natürlich. Wer ist die glückliche Mutter? Catherine?“ 

„Nein.“ Steve holte tief Luft. Was er besser nicht getan hätte, angesichts des „Duftes“ der in diesem Augenblick der Windel seines Sohnes entstieg. Danny, der es auch gerochen hatte, rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn du uns kurz entschuldigen würdest“, sagte Steve.

Danny folgte Steve ins Schlafzimmer und sah sich dessen Versuch, das Baby zu wickeln, einen Moment lang an. Dann schob er Steve zur Seite. „Lass mich mal. Ich glaube, ich habe da mehr Übung als du.“

Steve grinste. „Ich hätte doch einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs besuchen sollen“, meinte er. 

Danny blickte kurz zu ihm auf, bevor er sich wieder auf das Baby konzentrierte. „Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, aber wo ist die Mutter?“

„Es gibt keine Mutter“, erwiderte Steve.

„Das halte ich biologisch für unmöglich.“ Danny hob das nun weinende Baby hoch und wiegte es in den Armen. „Ist ja gut, kleiner Mann. Alles wieder in Ordnung.“

Steve seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen musste und mit ihr einige bisher sorgsam vermiedene Wahrheiten. Und er war noch immer nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet, eine Antwort zu geben, vor allem nicht Danny. „Natürlich gibt es eine Mutter“, sagte er. „Eine Leihmutter und eine anonyme Eizellenspende.“ Er nahm Danny das Baby ab und trug es zur Wiege.

Danny starrte ihm hinterher. „Du hast dir ein Kind gekauft?“

„Du siehst immer alles so negativ“, erwiderte Steve und drehte sich zu ihm um, dabei sanft die Wiege schaukelnd. „Ich habe einem Kind das Leben geschenkt, mit Hilfe zweier großzügiger Frauen.“ 

„Himmel Steve, was für ein egoistischer Bastard bist du denn?“, platzte es aus Danny heraus. „Hast du deine biologische Uhr ticken hören oder was? Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich es ja vielleicht noch verstehen. Kauft der feine Herr sich mal eben ein Kind, weil er zu bequem ist, auf die richtige Frau zu warten und es auf natürliche Weise zu zeugen.“ 

„So ist es nicht, Danny“, sagte Steve leise. Er wandte sich wieder der Wiege zu, da das Baby, durch Dannys laute Stimme aufgeschreckt, wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte. „Sch, alles ist gut, Schatz.“ Er summte leise ein Schlaflied. 

„Ich dachte, du von allen würdest mich am besten verstehen. Nach allem, was du für deine Kinder getan und aufgegeben hast“, begann Steve, als das Baby sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht, ja sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, egoistisch von mir war, dieses Kind unter diesen Umständen in die Welt zu setzen. Aber ich… ich habe mich zuletzt immer öfter gefragt, was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht, so oft war es knapp, aber das letzte Mal, ohne deine Spende… Ich wollte einfach, das etwas von mir bleibt, verstehst du?“ 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Danny trat an Steves Seite und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Und du wolltest nicht mehr auf die richtige Frau warten? Ich meine, nur weil es mit Cath nicht geklappt hat, ich bin ziemlich sicher, da draußen gibt es viele Frauen, die gern ein Kind von dir hätten.“

Steve holte tief Luft, dann drehte er sich zu Danny um. Zeit für die ganze Wahrheit. „Ich würde meinen Sohn gern mit dem Mann, den ich liebe, groß ziehen.“ Zu seiner Überraschung zeigte Danny keine Spur einer solchen, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Was hindert dich daran?“, fragte er stattdessen ruhig.

„Er weiß nichts davon“, erwiderte Steve und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Danny folgte ihm Richtung Küche. „Dann solltest du es ihm vielleicht sagen.“ 

„So einfach ist das nicht, Danny. Er ist nicht schwul.“

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?“

Steve lehnte sich gegen den Küchenschrank und musterte Danny. Er musste sich eingestehen, was auch immer er für eine Reaktion erwartet hatte, diese kommentarlose Akzeptanz war es nicht gewesen. Er fragte sich, warum eigentlich nicht? Danny hatte nie auch nur ansatzweise erkennen lassen, dass er mit Homosexualität ein Problem hatte. Keiner seiner Freunde und Kollegen hatte das. Und trotzdem hatte er all die Jahre geschwiegen, ja ihnen sogar den Hetero vorgespielt. Er schämte sich dafür und verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu erklären.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nie etwas gesagt habe“, begann er. „Du weißt, es gab Zeiten, da hätte es mich den Job gekostet. Aber danach… ich konnte, wollte einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum. Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht vertraut hätte. Ich…“ Er brach hilflos ab. Wie etwas erklären, für das er selbst keine Erklärung hatte? 

„Schon gut“, unterbrach Danny ihn. „Ich verstehe das, glaube mir.“ Er deutete nach oben Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin da.“

„Danke. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen. Willst du etwas trinken?“

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte gehen, muss noch einige Weihnachtsbesorgungen machen. Und die anderen warten auf eine Antwort, ob du auf irgendeine typische McGarrett-Mission durchgebrannt bist oder nicht.“ 

„Was wirst du ihnen sagen?“

„Dass du wirklich nur ein paar Tage Urlaub machst. Alles andere ist deine Sache. Aber, wenn ich fragen darf, wie stellst du dir das künftig vor? Mit Baby auf Arbeit hat schon bei Joan nur bedingt funktioniert.“

Steve lächelte in Erinnerung an den Tag, als sie das Baby seiner Schwester dabei hatten. Es hatte ihm etliche belustigte Bemerkungen eingebracht, aber es hatte sich auch richtig gut angefühlt mit dem Baby und mit Danny an seiner Seite. Für einen Tag wie eine richtige Familie. „Keine Bange, ich werde eine Nanny engagieren oder vielleicht eher eine Manny.“ 

Sie wünschten sich ein frohes Fest. 

„Übrigens“, Danny drehte sich noch einmal um, als er den Türgriff in der Hand hatte. „Falls es dich interessiert, ich bin bisexuell.“

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich gegen die Tür gepresst wieder, Steves Lippen auf den seinen. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen“, murmelte Danny, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte.

Ende


End file.
